Colmans Arms N.V.
Category:Assault RiflesCategory:RifleColmans Arms N.V. 'is a Dutch firearms manufacturer that was founded in 1930. History: Colmans Arms N.V. was founded in early 1930 by a Dutch engineer named Kevin Colmans. When he was a soldier of the Dutch Army during the early 1920's, he disliked his Mannlicher M1895, and he decided to come up with a new rifle, starting in 1925. In 1929, his design was finalized and was produced, which was named the Colmans Geweer M1925, and competed against the Spanish FCA Modelo 1905. He sent his design to the Dutch Army, only to have it rejected, so he sent his design to other countries, such as Finland, Sweden, Belgium, and France. The other countries told Colmans that while the rifle was good, it was a little too late for a new bolt-action rifle, and a semi-auto rifle would have been better. After this, he founded his company, Colmans Arms N.V., and began working with a few prototype semi-automatic rifle designs. However, in 1940, the Nazis invaded Netherlands, and he was ordered to make his rifle specifically for German forces or he would be arrested and sent to a concentration camp. It was a huge pressure on Colmans, but he agreed and decided to make the rifle for the Germans, which made some people, even long-time friends, label Colmans as a traitor. After World War II, he was not charged with war crimes due to the fact that his original intended purpose was not to make weapons for the Nazis. However, after the end of World War II, select-fire rifles were starting to become more popular, with the German StG-44 and Belgian FN FAL being good examples. Colmans decided to stop production of his M1925 and set to work on his new automatic rifle, which ended up being a select-fire, 7.62x51mm battle rifle, named the AG-52. The rifle was not immediately successful, but over time, it was adopted by some countries and irregular forces around the world, and did see some considerable usage in several wars such as the Rhodesian Bush War. It was also capable of being able to be transformable to a light machine gun. Nevertheless, it did not match the success that the FN FAL had. At around the same time as the AG-52's introduction, he introduced the SSG-48, which was essentially an accurized Geweer M1925, but became known for its high build quality and for being extremely accurate. Everything seemed to be going well for Colmans. However, while designing the AG-52's successor, the AG-77, Colmans died, and the designing process was taken over by his son Adriaan, who finished the design and released the AG-77. This rifle competed against the FN FNC and the SIG SG 540, and instead of firing the 7.62 round, it fired the intermediate 5.56x45mm NATO round. The AG-77 proved to be even more successful than the AG-52, and it led to the company's rise to fame. The most recent AG rifle, the AG-109, is currently the flagship rifle of CA, and is the most successful of the Colmans AG rifles yet, and the most recent product, the SSG-12, proves that Colmans Arms are still capable of building a reliable and accurate precision rifle on top of the SSG-48. Today, CA is headquartered in Rotterdam, Netherlands, and is one of three companies to be part of the Rickard-Colmans Corporation, which is comprised of CA, Rickard Firearms & Defense, and Mayfield Heavy Industries. Products: Colmans Geweer M1925 The inaugural firearm from Colmans Arms, the Geweer M1925 is a bolt-action rifle that competed against the FCA Modelo 1905. Features include: * Barrel is 25 inches long. * Chambered for the 6.5x53mmR cartridge, and is fed via a 5-round stripper clip. * Designed in 1925, produced from 1929 to 1945. * Effective range is around 750 meters. * Rate of fire: Slow. * Weighs 8.9 pounds. SSG-48 The SSG-48 ('S'cherp's'chutter'g'''eweer - '''1948) is an accurized version of the Geweer M1925, and became known for being extremely accurate and for being very well made. Unlike the Geweer M1925, the SSG-48 did see usage by the Dutch Army until the introduction of the Austrian Steyr SSG 69. Features include: * Barrel is 26 inches long. * Chambered originally for the 6.5x53mmR cartridge, but several prototypes later, it was chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge, and is fed via a 5-round internal magazine. * Designed in 1948. The original variants were produced from 1955 to 1974, but were brought back in 2005 with a rail mount replacing the older scope and mounts. * Effective range is around 900 meters. * Rate of fire: Slow. * The scope is side-mounted. * Weighs 9.3 pounds. AG-52 The first of the Aanvalsgeweer rifles, it is a select-fire battle rifle that competed against the FN FAL, the H&K G3, and the RDI RA-02. Features include: * Barrel is 21.5 inches long. * Bipod, carry handle, and a heavy barrel are optional as part of the LMG transformation. However, with the carry handle equipped, this makes for grabbing the charging handle slightly more difficult. * Chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge, and is fed via a 20-round box magazine. Earlier prototypes were first chambered for the .308 Winchester cartridge. * Designed in 1952, produced from 1956 to 1985. * Effective range is around 450 meters. * Gas operated. * Rate of fire: 550 RPM (full-auto) * Weighs 8.5 pounds. * Wood stock and handguard until 1975 to 1981. AG-77 The first modern-style rifle from Colmans Arms, it is a selective-fire assault rifle that competed against the HK33, the SIG SG 540 (and later SG 550), the FN FNC, and the RDI RA-05. Unlike its predecessor, it is not available to be easily converted to a light machine gun. Features include: * Barrel is 18.5 inches long. * Chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO, and is fed via a STANAG magazine. * Designed in 1977, produced from 1980 to 2015. * Effective range is around 500 meters. * Gas operated. * Rate of fire: 750 RPM (full-auto) * Weighs 7.5 pounds. AG-109 Based on the AG-77, it is the most recent Aanvalsgeweer rifle of Colmans Arms. There are two variants altogether; the normal/original variant, and the K variant (karabijn - carbine). It is currently undergoing testing to be the new standard issue rifle of the Netherlands, and the K variant is currently being used by the European division of Securacom. Features include: * Barrel is 18 inches long for the original variant and 13 inches long for the K variant. * Chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO. * Designed in 2009, produced since 2013. * Effective range is around 550 meters. * Gas operated. * Rate of fire: Select-fire, 800 RPM for both variants SSG-12 The SSG-12 (S'cherp's'chutter'g'''eweer - '''2012) is the successor to the 1940's SSG-48, and was originally unveiled in late 2016. It mainly competes against the "Commando" variant of the FAC LRSR .338, the FN Ballista, and the Haenel RS9. Features include: * Barrel can be 24 or 27 inches long. * Chambered for various cartridges, including 7.62x51mm NATO, .300 Winchester Magnum, or .338 Lapua Magnum. * Designed in 2012, produced since 2017. * Effective range is around 1000 to 1500 meters. * Features a folding and adjustable stock, as well as a rear rail for mounting monopods. * Rate of fire: It's bolt-action, so take your time. * Weighs 10.2 pounds unloaded, 13.5 pounds loaded. Category:Carbines Category:Guns Category:Weapons Category:Company Category:Battle Rifles Category:Bolt Action Rifle Category:World War 2 Category:Sniper Rifles